The Story Of A Girl - Karlee
by LaceyLivesInLaLaLand
Summary: ;-; see footnotes people, morgan c x oc ;-; Karlee Milton is just your average 21 year old single mother slash college student trying to raise her daughter, find her birth parents and live life day by day until her life takes a huge turn and she suddenly gets everything she ever honestly wanted... But how will it work out for her with Morgan and reuniting with her birth mother Nina
1. Chapter 1

"There is something you should know, Nina.." broke the silence between Nina and her mother, Nina looking up and raising a brow as she asked, "Here to kill me to get my money?" and rolled her eyes. Nina's mother stepped into the office of Crimson and then, she sat down, sighing, looking at her hands. She'd sat back and watched the pain her daughter was in at not being able to concieve, at having lost her only shot at being a mother and now the woman knew it was time to let the truth out, time to tell Nina what really happened to the child Nina thought she lost..

"Well?" Nina asked, grumbling as she went back to her paperwork and then said "If you haven't started to talk in 3 seconds, mother, I'll have you thrown out."

"Your daughter is alive. The baby we told you that you lost? She lived.. I just, she looked so much like Silas and you didn't wake up and…" Madison spoke quietly, Nina stopping in mid pen stroke to look at her mother and pointing to the door, an angry glaze in her hazel eyes as she said as calmly as possible, "You need to leave, Mother. You need to leave now. I don't have time for your sick jokes." as Madison dug around in her bag, pulling out the manila folder, letting it hit the hard wooden surface of the desk with a thud as she said quietly, "Just look at that and see how much of a sick joke it is, Nina." before making her way out of the offices of Crimson and onto the elevator.

Nina reached for the folder, every intention of throwing it into the garbage bin beside her desk, instead, she found herself cutting the tape on the side and opening it, eyes darting over the pages in front of her as she watched a young girl - young woman now, she'd be 21 if memory served, - growing up right before her eyes.

By the time Maxie came in to work, Nina had made up her mind.. She'd get Maxie to get Spinelli to look into her mother's claims, see if there were any real truth to it. That was all she could really do.. That and not get her hopes up, obviously. Because it couldn't be that simple, the key to her happiness, could it? In any case, Nina Clay was not pinning every hope she had that her daughter was out there, that she could be a mother again... Because if there was one thing she was learning since awakening from the coma, it was that nothing was ever quite that easy..

As she looked through the folder again, while discussing everything with Maxie over lunch, a photo fluttered out and onto the floor, a newer one and Maxie nearly choked on Sprite as she picked up the photo of the 21 year old girl with long and flowing black hair and a little 4 year old girl in a tiara in her arms. "I know her!" Maxie exclaimed.

"How?"

"She got in touch with Spinelli... To find her birth parents... The agency finally released her adoption records, but for some reason, portions of them were blacked out or just missing, she was hiring him in the hopes that he'd find out why and maybe who her birth parents were.. Nina, your mother could very well be telling the truth because if she did this to you, chances are, she did it illegally.." Maxie mused as she sipped on an iced coffee and looked at her co worker. Nina shook her head and said quietly, "Nothing is ever that simple, Maxie."

"But maybe this time, Nina.. It is."

"It'd be strange... go from wanting a child and not having one, thinking it's impossible, to having not only a daughter to reconnect with but apparently, a four year old granddaughter. And she never got to meet Silas..." Nina muttered quietly, pursing her lips as once again, the realization of Silas being dead hit her hard.

"I'll go make a copy of all this and take it by Spinelli's apartment tonight when I go to pick up Georgie.. If anyone can get to the bottom of this, it's Spin." Maxie replied confidently, taking the folder, going to the copier to make copies of all the documents inside. Nina sat at her desk, torn between being hopeful for the first time in months, hell a year almost since she'd awakened from the coma and being reluctant to dare hoping for anything good to happen to her.

;-; CONTINUED;-;

Meanwhile, across town, 21 year old Karlee Milton was racing into work at her day job, a server at The Floating Rib, swearing the entire way about her sitter being late and her car being a piece of crap and somewhere in the midst of all of that, she managed to collide with and fall on top of Morgan Corinthos, former 8th grade boyfriend and the one guy she still thought about from time to time...

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked, raising to a sitting position, looking at the petite and curvy female with long jet black hair as he managed a friendly smile. She looked kind of familiar, he found himself thinking in the few seconds it took her to actually tell him that yes, she was alright.

"You look kinda familiar." Morgan mused, holding the female's gaze. "I definitely know you from somewhere.." he studied her intently, getting lost in soft and golden brown eyes, also distracted by the way her hair tumbled down to her elbows and the way she was giving her lower lip hell at the moment..

"You're Morgan Corinthos.. We umm, we had English together in 8th grade.. We were kinda boyfriend and girlfriend ….Then you left town." Karlee admitted, mentally kicking herself. Girls probably literally threw their panties at his feet and here she was, babbling like an idiot, telling him things that he probably long ago forgot.

The smirk brightened his eyes to this high definition blue and he said with a laugh, "Karlee? Wow, you look amazing.. I mean you always have just… Wow."

"Yeah, it's actually Karina.. People just started calling me Karlee… I probably never got to tell you that though…" Karlee bit her full lower lip as she raked her hair out of her eyes and then said quietly, "We should maybe get up?"

She squeaked when Morgan stood, pulling her up in his arms, standing her on her own feet in front of him as he said quietly, "You wrote me letters.."

"Yeah, welll.. When you didn't write me back, kinda figured you got up there, met some high society southern belle and you were done with trash like me." Karlee admitted, preparing to go and clock in, leave him alone, but his hand closed gently around her wrist and he said quietly, "I wrote you back."

"Yeah, well.. I never got any of them." Karlee insisted, sighing as she said quietly, "It's okay, though, look.. Times change, people change.. We grow up, we grow apart.. It's not like we were going to get married one day, Morgan.. I'm not hurt or anything." and gave him a friendly smile.

She turned; she walked away, and for a few minutes, Morgan watched her walking away, clocking in and starting to wait tables. From behind him, Molly asked, "Seeing her again had an effect, didn't it?"

"It did, Molly."

"You two should have been together.. Her life got really, really bad after you left.. And it's not any better right now, actually.. Me and TJ are godparents to her daughter Elena.. Maybe this is your sign, Morgan, the one you were telling me you were looking for, which direction to take now that you and Kiki are divorced and finished with one another…"

"Maybe it is.."

"Her mother probably kept the letters you wrote back." Molly mused as Morgan nodded and then said quietly, "She was wrong about one thing… back then I honestly did plan to come back, to make her mine.. Just everything went wrong and when I tried looking for her for a while there, she was living in Detroit."

"Yeah, she just moved back here.. She's looking for her birth parents.. Spinelli is helping her."

Molly and TJ left and Morgan was alone with his thoughts. He found a booth near the wall and just sort of quietly observed Karlee as she worked and waited tables, the effortless way she moved, the smile as she talked to people, the way that smile seemed to light up an entire room.

She'd been pretty back then, now she was just drop dead gorgeous.. It was approaching 9 pm when the door opened and an older woman walked in, a little girl wearing a red ski parka and a red beret on long dark hair similar to Karlee's walked in, the little girl taking off at a run, grabbing onto Karlee's legs as she exclaimed loudly, "Mommy! I got to watch real ballerinas on the tv!"

"You did, sweetheart?"

"I did.. Why'd you stop dancin? You were good too." Elena asked her mother as Karlee laughed and then said quietly, "Because I had to stop, angel baby." as she picked up her 4 year old and hugged her against herself tightly. "You didn't give Ms. Harrison trouble tonight, right?"

"She was a sweet baby, like always." the older woman stated as she exchanged conversation with Karlee for a few minutes and then left, leaving Karlee and Elena to sit down and eat the food Karlee managed to stick back for their meal before going home for the night.

Morgan wasn't going to but he found himself walking over, sitting down. Karlee smiled, nodding at her daughter who was perched in her lap and coloring in a Frozen coloring book quietly, "My daughter Elena.." as Morgan smiled and then said quietly, "She's a pretty little girl."

"Thank you." Elena responded politely without looking up from her coloring books, adding quickly, "I'm four."

"And she thinks she's going on my age." Karlee joked, finishing off the half rack of ribs she'd put back for herself earlier and focusing on Morgan, asking quietly, "So… how have you been since I saw you last?"

"Not going to lie, it's been a pretty rough few years for me.." Morgan started, falling silent as he just sat there, thinking about what Molly insisted on reminding him of earlier. She made a very good point… seeing Karlee again had affected him.. It'd been like a sucker punch to the gut, he'd honestly been breathless for a few minutes there.

Maybe that meant something?

He decided then… He'd take it slow, work his way back into her life, being her friend, getting reconnected.. And he'd see if maybe this time he might get it right. No more rushing into things like he had with Kiki and with Ava.

The little girl looked up and over at the man sitting across from her mommy and saw him sort of staring at her mommy. She smiled and said aloud, "Mommy has a picture of ya."

Karlee groaned inwardly, but she blushed and said quietly, "The 8th grade cotillion picture. When we were moving into our little house here, she found the box with all my photos in it. It was stuck in there with a bunch of other photos."

Morgan smiled and then said quietly, "A really long time ago, Elena, your mom and I were really close."

"Like best friends?"

"Mhmm. But better." Morgan answered, giving Karlee one of those knee weakening grins she'd seen him flash a time or two before. Karlee gave a soft laugh and then answered, "We're still friends.. I mean if you want to be.. You can't ever have too many friends."

"I'd like that a lot." Morgan told her as he smiled and stood then said aloud, "It's getting late. I probably need to head back to the place I'm staying." and started to walk out the door. Karlee sat there, watching him walk out the door of the bar and grill, and she smiled a little to herself and shook her head.

Morgan was only being nice just now. That had to be it.

* * *

NOTES:

Completely ignoring a lot of the present bullshit on the show because I hate what they've taken Morgan and turned him into and I have a big thing for him. Also, giving Nina Clay the child she got stolen from her because those kinds of stories seem to fare well and there are hardly any out there about a daughter being Nina's. So... No kiki / morgan angst here. They broke up amicably, they're still kind of friends but not very close. Morgan and my original character dated in 8th grade, right before they 'sent him away/soarsed him up', and she's the best friend of Molly and TJ. Morgan will not be giving anyone an STI in this either because frankly, they're just doing everything they can to make him look like the black sheep at this point and that pisses me off.

I hope that took care of any questions anyone might have, if not, hit me up, I'll gladly answer any questions you have.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean it's her?" Nina asked, still half asleep, throwing Franco's arm off of her body as she sat up in their bed, suddenly more alert than she'd figured she would be when she got the call back from Spinelli, especially when you took into account it was almost 1 am.

" You had all the information in what you were given that Karlee was missing in her adoption records. Thanks to combining them both, " Maxie explained excitedly, "Spin was able to piece together what happened and how your mother managed to pull it off and get away with it.. But he turned it over to PCPD just an hour ago.. Your mother deserves to rot in jail for what she did to you." she stopped to breathe and Nina let it wash over her.

"And we're one hundred percent sure.. Right?"

"If she'll do a DNA test, that will completely confirm it, Nina.. Spinelli is going to approach her about doing one in the morning, he'll get Ellie to handle the results that way we know that no one tampered with them." Maxie explained, smiling as she asked, "So… you have a daughter AND a grand daughter now."

Nina smiled to herself a little, poking Franco awake. "What would you say if I told you I actually have a child?"

"I'm gonna take it to mean that was Spinelli, he was calling back to tell you that what your mother said was true… Right?" Franco asked, shocked when he didn't f eel the dread he thought he'd feel at everything being out but instead, he felt happy, he felt like maybe he'd finally get to kind of have a family.

"He's asking if she'll do a DNA test tomorrow but.. From what Maxie said, he's pretty much already proven it in theory.. And the strange part.. A little girl will be calling me grandma.. Or maybe Mimi, something like that.. I don't feel old enough to be a grandmother.."

"So your daughter.. She has a daughter of her own?"

"According to Maxie, Elena is 4 and she was named after Karina's favorite character in a book series." Nina answered, smiling a little to herself, her mind already going a thousand miles an hour at everything, anxious to what would happen after the DNA test, trying not to allow herself hope but also trying to be a little hopeful.

;-; CONTINUED;-;

He promised Joss he'd play 'chaperone' on her so called date with Cameron. And that's how he ran into Karlee and Elena for the fourth time in two weeks while roaming around the carnival being held downtown in the town square. Josslyn raised a brow when the little dark haired girl with purple and red climbed into her older brother's arms, but Morgan explained, "My friend Karlee's daughter. If I don't grab her now, she'll run off and scare the living hell out of Karlee." as he watched Karlee making her way over to them. Josslyn nudged her older brother and nodded at the pretty and petite girl about Morgan's age making her way over and she asked quietly, "That's Karlee? The girl you won't shut up about?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She's really pretty.. I mean I thought she'd be a barker like Kiki, but she's really pretty… she better be nice to you and take care of you though." Josslyn muttered with a bossy tone to her voice as she spotted Cameron coming towards her and then said "I'll be back in an hour.. Can Cam and I please go on the Ferris Wheel?"

"Yeah.. But one hour, Joss, I mean it." Morgan responded, laughing as his sister skipped away towards Cameron and his mother, Elizabeth. He gave a wave to Elizabeth and then smiled as Karlee nodded to Elena and said with a soft laugh and smile, "She saw you and before I knew it, she was running straight over.. Are you feeling any better tonight?"

"It's been a better day than the last one." Morgan answered quietly, his eyes fixed on her eyes, getting lost in them easily. He shifted Elena from one shoulder to the other and Elena told him, "I wanna ride rides but Mommy say I'm too small."

"You do, huh? What do you want to ride, pixie?" Morgan asked as Elena pointed to the Ferris Wheel. Morgan chuckled and grabbed hold of Karlee's hand, leading them towards the line formed at the ride, getting into line behind Cameron and Josslyn. Josslyn grumbled but smiled at Karlee and then asked, "How old is your daughter?"

"She's 4. and she thinks she's fearless.. Me on the other hand, not fond of heights.."

"Morgan won't let anything happen to you." Josslyn gave a smile, winking at her brother.. Yes, she was going to do everything in her power to steer him safely the hell away from another mistake with Kiki. Besides, she'd seen the way Karlee was looking at Morgan just then, and she felt a similar way about Cameron.. So she was going with her gut.. Something told her that Karlee would not hurt her brother like Kiki unintentionally had.

"Yeah, I know, just… Never really got to come to carnivals when I was a kid." Karlee explained, making Josslyn gape at her. "You have to ride the Ferris Wheel then! It's like a thing you always do when you're at a carnival. Make her ride this, Morgan."

"Okay, shorty, alright." Morgan chuckled, giving Karlee a sheepish smile as he looked at her and then leaned in, whispering into her ear, "We don't have to.. I can just take Elena up.."

"I think I can do this."

"I won't rock the bucket." Morgan promised, chuckling when Karlee gave a wary raised brow and let out a long intake of breath and then said "Okay, alright.. Only because Elena wants to get on there so bad she's squirming."

"C'mon, it'll be fine." Morgan coaxed, holding out his free hand. From behind them, Carly cleared her throat and asked, "Morgan? I didn't know you were bringing someone with you tonight.."as she looked from Morgan to the dark haired girl, the miniature of the dark haired girl in his arms. He looked happier, but Carly wasn't about to roll out the welcome mat, either. She fixed eyes on the girl beside him and for a second, she wondered why the girl looked so familiar.

"Mom, you remember Karlee, right?"

"She was your girlfriend in 8th g rade, right?" Carly asked, looking at the girl a little closer now. Karlee gave the same stiff and wary smile she wore herself at the moment but corrected Morgan, "Karina.. People just started callin me Karlee in the fourth grade and I never corrected them.. Before long, even the teachers did it and assumed it was my name."

The cell phone in her hands rang and Karlee looked at Morgan and asked, "Can you hold our place in line? I can take Elena with me, I just... I need to take this call.. It's that Spinelli guy I got to look into finding my birth mother."

"I can handle Elena, you just go take your call." Morgan waved her off and turned to his mother as he said quietly, "Don't start, okay? Look.. I know that lately, I've been all over the place, I know they just diagnosed me with Bipolar Mom, but... Friends, okay? I do need friends, it will keep me from going insane about everything I wrecked."

"She has a little girl."

"And? You had Michael and went on the run with Jason... Who was what, Mom? A friend. We're just two friends who happened to be in the same place at the same time tonight. That's it."

"Does she even know about your bipolar?"

"If things ever go that direction, Mom, that's going to be the first thing I tell her.. Stop inventing reasons to hate people. I'm done with that, okay? I'm a grown man. I know I haven't acted like it lately, Mom, but" Morgan stopped to take a breath as he finished, "I am."

Across the midway, Karlee listened, jotting down a phone number... To the woman who just might be her birth mother. "Thank you so much, Spinelli, for doing this.. I'm paying you as soon as I can." Karlee told the man as she hung up the call, walking back towards where her daughter and Morgan stood in line, waiting on the Ferris wheel. She tapped Morgan and he asked with a concerned look, "Well?"

"Spinelli thinks he found my birth mother.. A woman who lives here in town, her name is Nina Clay? Where did your mom go?"

"She went to butt into Josslyn's business and ruin her little 'date'."

"Ouch.. Guessing she gave you the third an fourth degree about me an that she still thinks I'm not good enough like she did back then?"

"No, believe it or not, she was more worried about the damage I'd do this time.. I haven't... Lately, Karlee, I have been doing some bad things.." Morgan explained quietly, Karlee tilting her head to look up at him in confusion. "Everybody makes mistakes. It wasn't a reason for her to come down on you. Don't let her get to you."

"I'm not, actually.. And it's our turn to get on."

"I mean it, Morgan, you'd better not rock the bucket."

"I promise, Karlee."

* * *

NOTES:

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TWO REVIEWS AND ONE FAVORITE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER LIVES UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS TOO! IT TAKES PLACE TWO OR THREE WEEKS AFTER THE CHAPTER PREVIOUSLY POSTED.


	3. Chapter 3

The diner was practically empty and Karlee fidgeted nervously, watching the door for a few seconds before turning her attention back to Elena who was eating pancakes. "When they get here, mommy?" Elena stopped eating to look up and ask her mother the question and Karlee bit her lower lip, sighing as she shook her head and said quietly, "I don't know, angel."

"But they are gonna come?"

"Spinelli, that nice man, he said they would, he said they seemed to be excited and wanted to meet us." Karlee smiled. The door to the diner opened and a woman with light brown hair walked in, eyes scanning the diner. Was this woman her mother?

The question was answered when the woman spotted them, gave a bright smile and made her way over to the booth, sitting down. "Sorry I'm late. I had to go by Crimson first." Nina explained as the shock settled over her, this was real and it was happening, she was finally going to get to be a mother… and a grandmother. "She's so pretty." Nina muttered softly, her gaze settling on Elena who smiled and then said "You pretty too."

"It's a lot to take in." Karlee admitted quietly, the shock wearing off gradually as she looked from her mother to her daughter and smiled a little. The DNA tests had been done earlier in the week with both women agreeing not to meet until the results confirmed the truth or proved them completely wrong… Because neither woman wanted to get their hopes up.

"It is.. And I wish my mother had told me or I'd have found out what she did sooner, Karina… I'll never be able to express how sorry I am at the way things worked out." Nina answered quietly, Karlee shrugging and putting her hands over the woman's hand - her mother's hand, as she said quietly, "It's fine… It's not, there's not anything you could've done."

"I could have tried to make sure you weren't out there."

"You were in a coma."

Nina fell silent, poring over the menu for a moment, placing her order with the waiter that stopped at their table as she asked "Where's Elena's father?" and fixing her gaze on her daughter, the shock washing over her all over again, and a look of motherly concern in her eyes. Karlee shook her head and answered quietly, "That man is nothing to me but a sperm donor. There was no way in hell I was raising her in the fear I grew up in, so I finally got myself together and I left him. The last time I heard, he was in Michigan… That's where we moved here from."

"Good. I'm glad you got out of a bad situation.. If your father were here, he would be too." Nina felt confident saying it; she knew that if Silas were here, if he could have actually met the daughter he had to mourn alone, he probably would have said the same thing to her now. Karlee nodded and asked quietly, "What was he like? My dad, I mean?" as she sipped a milkshake and held out the child sized cup of orange juice to Elena, Elena taking it and drinking it, blowing bubbles into the orange liquid quietly before speaking up to say with a smile, "But I find a new daddy."

"Elena, don't.. We talked about this, sweetie.. Morgan is just mommy's friend."

"Uh uh.. He likes her." Elena told her grandmother, going into the woman's lap, making Nina laugh as she balanced her on her legs and started to tell Karlee everything she could about Silas, ending with, "He's buried in the cemetary downtown."

Karlee nodded. She'd have to go by there, maybe leave flowers for him. Then Nina asked her daughter, "Elena mentioned Morgan… Is she talking about Morgan Corinthos?"

"He's just an old boyfriend I bumped into recently.. But I doubt anything comes of it, I mean… He's sort of going through things right now…" Karlee thought about the discussion his mother felt the need to have with her earlier in the week, about Morgan and his bipolar disorder.. Karlee had been quick to tell her that Morgan probably didn't want some ready made family anyway, she was just happy to have him in her life as a friend again and the answer seemed to pacify Carly to some degree.

A man walked in, smiling as he slunk towards the table and the smile on her mother's face was unmistakable. "Who's he?"

"Franco… he's my fiance.. We haven't set a date… Yet." Nina smiled as Franco slid into the booth beside her, his arm sliding around her shoulder. "Sorry I'm late, babe.. Got caught up in a discussion with dragon lady at the hospital."

"Dragon lady? Is she a real dragon?" Elena asked, eyes going wide as she looked up at the man who chuckled and fluffed her hair as he said "No.. But she probably could be."

"Don't I see you with Morgan a lot?" Franco asked Karlee pointedly, giving a look of concern of his own as he warned, "That kid's going through personal issues.. I'd be careful getting mixed up with him."

"He's bipolar." Karlee answered, shrugging as she admitted, "I doubt he's even interested in me that way.. I'm trying to get back on my feet, raise my daughter.. For now, we're friends.." and sipped her milkshake as she tried not to recount all the steamy dreams she'd had about Morgan as of late… Or all the time they spent together… Or the way it all felt natural, like they just fit together or something… Because if she let herself get caught up in the whole thing, she'd fall again… And if she fell again, she might get herself in another bad situation…

Suffice to say, it was significantly harder not to fall for Morgan than she anticipated at first. Eler not to fall for Morgan than she anticipated at first. Elena giggled as she looked up at Franco and told the man, "I want him to be my new daddy.. Mommy say he can't and he won't wanna, but I think he will."

"Morgan's still a child himself." Franco and Nina both told Karlee warily as Karlee sighed and said quietly, "He's not.. He's been through a lot, grown a lot.. It's this mess with Kiki and his family that's left him in the shape he's in… Besides.. We're just friends and I'm pretty sure that's all he'll ever want."

From behind them, Carly spoke up, "My son is not still a child."

"Yet you treat him like one." Karlee grumbled, giving the woman a calm look as she sipped her milkshake. "You gave me your whole 'motherly warning, I think you're not good enough and a gold digger speech.' What else could you possibly want, Mrs. Corinthos?"

Carly gaped a moment, but deep down, it felt reassuring, having Karlee fight her back about Morgan and it earned the raven haired girl a point in her book. "I was going to ask if you'd talked to Morgan. He has an appointment with his doctor today."

"No, I haven't.. But I can text him or go by." Karlee gave a concerned look as Nina glared openly at Morgan's mother and said calmly, "Can't keep up with your own adult children, Carly?" while clucking her tongue in disapproval.

Carly glared but Karlee stated calmly, "We've just found out that Nina is my mother and Elena's grandmother.. And Franco is going to be my stepfather, apparently.. If you don't mind, we were talking?" as she gave a dismissive roll of her eyes, fuming as Carly stormed off, "That woman never fails to make me angrier than hell.. She treats Morgan like he's incapable of doing anything on his own because he's made mistakes… And she's never liked me. It feels nice to be an adult and have the words to put her in her place now."

Nina couldn't help but laugh; the blunt mannerisms were definitely a shared father and daughter trait and Nina could just hear Silas in the words that Karlee spoke to Morgan's mother a few seconds prior.. She had this feeling.. If Silas were still living, he'd have loved it, being reunited with the daughter they were lead to believe that they lost.

"It's not much, but… I want to do something… As a family? Maybe we can have dinner at my apartment tonight?" Karlee asked, hopefully. Nina and Franco smiled as they answered her, telling her they'd be there by 6 pm. Nina had to get up, go into work, but she gave her daughter a lingering hug and squeezed her granddaughter, making Karlee promise to let her have Elena over one night soon.

"I think she'd love that." Karlee admitted with a soft laugh as she walked her mother and Franco out of the diner, Elena in her arms. Elena reminded her quietly, "My new daddy, mommy… he can't miss his doctor."

"Sweetie, you have got to stop calling him that.. I'm pretty sure it makes him uncomfortable if you let him hear you doing it."

Karlee dialed the number to Morgan's phone and finally, he picked up. He sounded out of it and Karlee tensed a little as she sighed quietly and told him, "Don't go anywhere.. I'm on my way to you after I drop Elena off at her Pre K class."

;-; CONTINUED ;-;

Morgan was laying there in the dark on the couch in his apartment. Everything he'd ever done wrong was flooding his mind and he just felt like every wall in the place was closing in on him. He felt like the worst kind of man alive right now. He'd been warned by doctors that there were two 'poles' to his disorder and that with the up came the down, but he hadn't felt like the down would hit him this hard, or this rapidly. He probably hadn't moved from bed since laying down there the night before.

And tossing and turning all night because he kept reliving every single mistake he'd made in his life like some never ending slow torture in his mind.

He knew he had to be up, he had a psychotherapy session and a doctors appointment today, he had to get more medicine, but he also knew how the medicine effected him and parts of him wished he hadn't been diagnosed.. He had to be a burden to everyone he cared about, he thought to himself as he heard the door to his apartment opening, heard Karlee calling out his name.

The mattress dipped down and he could smell her perfume, he rolled over just as she turned on the lamp. "You didn't have to come here."

"We're friends, Morgan.. I don't let my friends go through shit like this alone, okay?" Karlee explained gently as she reached out, her hand a little shaky as she trailed it through his hair. Morgan captured her hand in his, bought it to his lips and said quietly, "You still shouldn't be here.. If I'd been in another stage of this… I could've been dangerous, Karlee. Besides, you had to have better things to do.."

" Yeah? Well I wasn't going to leave you here alone, either.. I don't go into work at the Floating Rib until 2 and my classes got cancelled today. Elena is in her pre K classes, so no, Morgan, I didn't have anything better to do." Karlee defended, biting her lower lip as she looked at him in concern. She could see a hole in the drywall nearby, his knuckles were coated in dried blood and she asked quietly, "What set you off this time?"

"I saw them together… I saw them happy.. And it just hurt, I just remembered every single thing I put her through.." Morgan admitted quietly, thinking back to how he'd seen Kiki and Dillon cozied up the night before, at a table for 2 in Pozzulos.

"You two are better off apart, you both admitted that." Karlee spoke quietly and calmly as she stood, going to Morgan's bathroom, grabbing his first aid supplies, sitting back down to take his hand and place it on her leg, to clean out the wounds on his fist. Morgan nodded and then spoke aloud, "I know and I understand… I'm just… I want to feel that way again… I do feel that way again but if I told the person…" he stopped himself before every single thing he'd started to feel for her again came pouring out. "It might freak her out…"

He'd promised himself he was going to get a better handle on his bipolar disorder and that he was going to let her have time to get herself back together again now that he knew exactly what she'd been through with Elena's father.

But the more he tried to keep it at bay, the stronger the way he felt got.

Karlee's breath caught and she looked up and at him as she said quietly, "Maybe this person feels the same way you do, Morgan.."

"I hope she does…" Morgan's gaze fixed on Karlee's lips and Karlee leaned in, giving a soft smile.. Morgan had always been pretty transparent, at least to her he had, so she had a pretty good idea what he was trying to say at the moment. Her lips brushed his rough cheek and she muttered quietly, "She does.. She also agrees with what you said a few nights ago… About taking your time."

"In the meantime.." Karlee stated quietly, holding out her hand as she stood, "You need to get to your therapist and get your medicine.. You did promise… Me and Molly, remember?" as Morgan nodded quietly and then after standing, he pulled her against him, a tentative hug as he looked at her and asked outright, "So you really do feel the same way?"

"I do… I just need time.. I want to take things slowly, okay?"

He grinned brightly, his lips finding her forehead as he told her again, "You didn't have to come over here."

"I was worried, okay?"

* * *

NOTES:

OMG WOW... I HAVE 6 REVIEWS AND 5/5 FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! TO SAY THAT THIS MEANS THE WORLD TO ME IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER THOUGHT ANYTHING I WROTE WAS THAT GOOD.. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT.

THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE A WEEK AFTER THE TRUTH COMES OUT, IT'S KARLEE MEETING HER MOTHER AND IN LIGHT OF MORGAN'S HAVING THE BIPOLAR DIAGNOSIS, I HAVE DECIDED TO LEAVE THAT IN THE STORY.. BECAUSE IT'S SOMETHING I FEEL DOESN'T GET ENOUGH ATTENTION IN WRITING.. I'M LOOKING INTO BIPOLAR NOW, BUT I CAUTION YOU, I AM NOT A DOCTOR AND I MIGHT SCREW THINGS UP AND I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF THAT EVER HAPPENS.

SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a lot of getting used to, suddenly discovering that not only did you have a daughter, you had a granddaughter as well, but Nina was adapting and getting happier with the way her life was currently more every day.

Ava scowled as the elevator slid open and she saw Nina standing on it, holding the little girl in the purple ski parka with the red beret and red gloves for the second day in a row. Stepping on, she said casually, "I still do not see who would be stupid enough to trust you with their child."

Nina rolled her eyes and then her granddaughter spoke up and said in an annoyed voice, "She's my mimi. My momma trust her. Who twist your panties?" as Nina tried to stop herself but wound up snickering and all but shaking to hold in the laughter that threatened to come any moment.

Ava studied the little girl and gave the most civil smile she could to the brat all things considered, and she asked, "Does your mommy also teach you how to be rude to adults?" and fixed her gaze again on Nina expectantly. "Who is this child?"

"She's my granddaughter."

The statement made Ava choke and gape a moment and Nina explained casually, "My mother hid my daughter from me.. But thanks to her guilt and Spinelli's crack detective work, I've managed to find my daughter and we are reconnecting. We're actually pretty close.. And we're not having to share men to find something in common.. You should give it a try sometime, Ava." as she gave Ava a calm eye roll and waited.

"So this so called daughter of yours… You have told her she has a half sister.." Ava asked, making a mental note to warn Kiki about this newest development in their lives when they ate together at the Metro Court Grill later that night.

"Nope." Nina shrugged it off as if it were nothing and said quickly, "The further my daughter and my grand daughter stay away from you, Ava Jerome, the better off we all are."

"When will I see this so called daughter of yours? Because you could be making it up.. I think you are. Who'd you really steal the little girl from, Nina? Do they know you're kidnapping children again?"

To her surprise, when the elevator slid open, a curvy and petite girl with a long mane of black curls and the same blue eyes as Silas stood waiting, her own ski jacket similar to the little girl Nina held in her arms.. But the bigger shock was who was standing beside the girl.. Morgan Corinthos.

Ava looked from the little girl in Nina's arms to Morgan and back again… Did none of them pick up on just how much the little girl could easily pass for Morgan's actual child? It intrigued her, but she said nothing, wondering silently instead just how big of a gasket Carly would blow if she even suspected Morgan might have an illegitimate child out there somewhere.

"Ava." Morgan gave an annoyed eye roll.

"Morgan, hi." Ava stared up at him and then gave the girl next to him a look of disdain. "So this is why you've stopped spending so much time with my daughter."

Morgan sighed quietly, he was too tired, too worn down from the events of the day, of his latest bipolar episode, a downer this time, to fight back. Instead, Karlee spoke up and said calmly, "To be fair, ma'am.. Your daughter is seeing an awful lot of Dillon Quartermaine.. And she seems happy."

"She and Morgan always find their way back to each other." Ava gave a smug look and from behind them, Nina spoke up and said calmly, with a smug look of her own, "What Ava means is that she's getting lonely, a little sexually frustrated.. And if Morgan and Kiki aren't a thing anymore, Ava can't manipulate Morgan into her bed like she wants. She's got a bit of a cougar fetish, that one does."

Karlee studied the woman and then said with a laugh, "So this is the older woman.. I'm suddenly not as worried about measuring up to your past as I was.." as Morgan tried to resist the urge to laugh himself and Karlee added, "What burns you up more, ma'am? The fact that he and Kiki broke up and can remain civil but both agree that you're the nail in their coffin and choose not to acknowledge you unless they have to or.. The fact you can't just manipulate my friend and make him think that you're the only option he's got?"

Nina mentally wanted to high five her daughter, it was abundantly clear that she'd gotten her father's sharp tongue and dry wit and Nina loved that about her daughter. She'd also gotten her spunk and determination. And the traits coupled together made Karlee an explosive little fireball when she chose to be.

"Seriously lady, you can go now.. Stop trying to pick fights with me, with Morgan and especially with my mother.. Or you won't like what I'm capable of when I get angry." Karlee mused as she gave a dismissive roll of her eyes at the blonde woman giving her and her mother a death glare. She stormed away and Nina smiled as she asked, "How'd it go?"

"It went." Morgan muttered quietly, Karlee gently holding his hand as she said with a smile, "He kinda had a small breakthrough earlier. He started to have an episode at the hospital before we got in with his doctor and he felt it coming, we got him his medicine in time." and gave his hand a gentle and friendly squeeze before adding, "And I got the job at the station.. I am now officially PCPD E911 Dispatch certified.". Nina smiled and then said "And Elena had a breakthrough of her own… I think I found who I'm leaving Crimson to when she's older."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes.. She helped Maxie and I lay out photos. She's got a pretty good eye."

"You know, you might have to fight Franco on that, Mom…" Karlee froze a moment as the word fell naturally from her lips, making Nina hug her tightly, making her laugh as she finished saying, "Because he said that she's going to be his painting protégé."

"He did, hmm?"

"He did.. He got her a kit and an easel and everything.. I told him that was maybe a little radical, giving her an art kit when she was caught doodling on the wall at school, but he seemed to think otherwise." Karlee laughed as Nina looked at her and then asked, "Are we ready to go find food? I'm starved."

"Do you want to come too, Morgan?"

"Are you sure it's okay?"

Nina had mixed feelings about it, but she kept them to herself, instead nodding and giving a smile. The guy had been through literal hell lately, and his mother being Carly Corinthos couldn't be a help for his condition either. "Well, we are celebrating and you did have a breakthrough with your bipolar today."

Morgan gave a small and tentative smile and Karlee looked up at him, squeezed his hand before letting go, bending to pick up her little girl who went straight to Morgan, hugging him. Nina watched as the smile on his face went from smaller to much brighter, much more like the Morgan she was used to seeing around town before his life went to hell around him.

Maybe she could give him the slightest benefit of the doubt.

* * *

NOTES:

OMG WOW... I HAVE 6 REVIEWS AND 6/6 FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! TO SAY THAT THIS MEANS THE WORLD TO ME IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER THOUGHT ANYTHING I WROTE WAS THAT GOOD.. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT.

THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE A FEW WEEKS AFTER THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER , IT'S KARLEE AND NINA AND ELENA AND MORGAN SORT OF HAVING A SWEET MOMENT.. AND LOTS OF AVA BASHING BC I FUCKING HATED THAT WOMAN. I MEAN SCREWING YOUR KID'S FIANCE? EUUUUCK, THAT'S SO DAMN MESSY. SO YES, HAVE FLUFF AND HAPPY AND AVA BASHING.

ALSO, I MIGHT BE PLANNING A FEW MORE GH STORIES.. SHOULD I POST THEM TOO?

ONE IS MICHAEL X OC, ONE IS NATHAN X OC ... OR POSSIBLY JOHNNY X OC.. HAVEN'T DECIDED YET. ;P


	5. Chapter 5

Carly caught sight of the dark haired girl -Morgan's ex girlfriend, and her daughter and Ava's latest so called bit of information came back to her mind again. Looking at the little girl was almost like watching a mirror image of Morgan when he was around that age.

Karlee noticed Morgan's mother watching her and Elena and she noticed the stewing facial expression and she grumbled. Morgan caught sight of them and Elena caught sight of him, making a mad dash for his arms, giggling when Morgan lifted her over his head and then held her against him. His eyes met the curious gaze of his mother and he grumbled to himself and asked Karlee, "How long has she been doing that? The staring over here like she wants to spit nails thing.."

"Give or take about 5 minutes now.. Let's just focus on getting Elena out of here without the sugar high of the century. It's not worth it, Morgan… Remember what your therapist told you? Negative effects?"

"Yeah, just… She looks like she's angry and damned if I know why.. But usually, when she has that look, I wind up getting my…" The words were no sooner out of his mouth than Carly stood, made her way over, armed with the supposed 'truth' Ava told her earlier… And yeah, maybe she was concerned even if she knew it had to be a lie.

"I saw Ava earlier."

Karlee and Morgan shared an annoyed look. Carly looked from one to the other and then to Elena, carefully looking at the little girl like she was inspecting her. "She seemed pretty convinced that she knew who Elena's father is… is there something either of you want to tell me?"

Both of them burst into hysterical laughter and then Karlee stopped, looking at Morgan's mother, deadpanning, " She obviously does not know how to add.. If Elena were Morgan's, she'd have to be at least 9… And that's just assuming that in 8th grade I was actually sexually active.. Thanks for the insinuation but.. I wasn't. Her father is an asshole in Michigan.. One I better not ever see again or he's dead where he stands… Not that it's your business… Also, I happen to think that Morgan would be an amazing father… if you're insinuating anything about that.."

"Mom, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Morgan asked, an angry tone to his voice as he glared at his mother. "You can't just ask people that kind of stuff?"

"I can when I think you're about to get dragged into something you're not ready for." Carly grumbled as the little girl looked up at Morgan, then turned to look at her and said quietly, " I wish he was my daddy." before going quiet again, going back to eating the cotton candy Morgan insisted on buying her from the midway just because she gave him begging eyes.

Carly watched the three of them for a few minutes, quietly. Morgan seemed happier… He was trying, he'd found a good job, he was starting to spend time with his brothers and with Josslyn again, he was going to his therapists and his doctors and taking his medicine religiously.. The girl standing beside him had actually done nothing other than try to be supportive, to be a friend.

But she could see that both her son and the girl standing beside him, glaring at her right now, they both wanted more than friendship. To their shock, she shrugged it off and then said calmly, "Either way.. This is a small town.. People are going to just assume that if she starts running her mouth.. And those kinds of assumptions are things kids pick up on.."

"Whatever, mom."

As his mother walked away, Karlee told Morgan quietly, with a laugh, "Let them all think what they want. It's one hell of a lot better than the truth."

Morgan stared at her a few seconds and Elena smiled up at him as she said quietly, " I don't care if people think you my daddy either."

Morgan smiled and slid his arm around Karlee's back as he shifted Elena from one side of his body to the other. Inside, his heart was literally overfilling with emotions.. Most of them happiness. He hadn't actually had anyone willingly chose him in a long time.

They'd both just done it. Karlee had defended him quite a few times against anyone who dared to say one wrong thing. Knowing that made him feel damn near invincible.

* * *

NOTES:

OMG WOW... I HAVE 8 REVIEWS AND 7/7 FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! TO SAY THAT THIS MEANS THE WORLD TO ME IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER THOUGHT ANYTHING I WROTE WAS THAT GOOD.. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT.

This chapter takes place a night or two after the previous chapter, I had to do it, when the Ava thing came up.. For drama? That's not the only drama I have planned, some of it actually has to do with Karlee's ex making an appearance. For now though, more fluff between Morgan and Karlee and Elena. :) Because I can haha.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah, it's definitely fall." Morgan mused as his eyes settled on a flyer advertising the Nurses Ball. Apparently, they were going to hold it in October this year - in maybe two weeks as a matter of fact, as they had when it first really started. Karlee eyed the flyer and mused aloud, "I always used to wish I could go to those things when I was a kid."

"I got dragged to them. Mom would try to get me to perform or something and I never would. So far, Josslyn hasn't either." Morgan chuckled as Elena piped up, "I can sing!" as Karlee groaned inwardly and then said "I bet you can, baby girl."

"Hey…" Morgan started, already going into thought mode. He could see that Elena really wanted to go and to sing.. Karlee took one look at Morgan and then said calmly, "Oh no.. You know I can't do the crowd thing."

"If I get up there with you.. I'll do it with Elena too.."

"Okay, Morgan.. What are you two going to sing though?" as Morgan shrugged and then grabbed hold of Karlee's hips, dipping her as Elena laughed and Morgan pulled Karlee back up as he said with this seductive smirk that lately seemed to be effective at getting Karlee to pretty much do anything, "Well… We did take those stupid ballroom dance lessons when we were at Madison Prep.. And you did dance for a while before Elena… And I think me and Elena can come up with something too, can't we, pixie?"

Elena nodded her head excitedly, giving her mommy begging eyes. Karlee groaned, but she gave a nod and then waved her hands as she said finally, "Okay, fine." as Elena hugged her legs and Morgan, in a fit of energy and happiness, pulled her against him, his hands tangling in her hair, his lips finding hers and latching on, the kiss deepening.

From behind them, Carly cleared her throat as Nina rolled her eyes and made a point to speak up and tell Carly, "If I can accept them together, Carly, you'll shut your mouth and do the same." as Carly took Morgan off to the side, going into another lecture about his health, how Karlee had a child and he wasn't even remotely ready to be a father in any capacity.

Karlee spoke up and then giving an eye roll, she told Carly, "Funny.. But your son is a better father than her actual father is. And it's like my mom said.. If she can accept this, Carly.. You can keep your judgemental bullshit to yourself, because we're both adults… and we're happy. Even though despite everything anyone thinks, nothing's official yet."

"That kiss looked pretty official to me." Nina teased her daughter gently, Karlee blushing as she turned her attention back to a gaping Carly and pointed out, "Stop doing this shit to him, okay? His therapists have told him how negative thoughts and ideas are not going to help him deal with having bipolar… And how some of it can possibly even trigger his episodes."

"So she's been going with you?" Carly asked, a hurt look as Morgan nodded and said quietly, "She has. I trust her, Mom. And I don't care what you think or what anyone else thinks… We're happy. For once, I'm happy and that's all that matters."

"Between you and your brother's latest pursuit lately." Carly started, Morgan speaking up to tell her calmly, "And we're both adults, Mom. Michael can think for himself.. Make up his own mind.. And I know I haven't done it well in the past but so can I."

"So you're really sure this is what you want?" Carly gestured to Elena and Karlee, not sure her son understood that she wasn't trying to make him walk away, she just wanted him to know that if he chose what he was apparently choosing, his life wasn't going to be carefree, he couldn't just keep doing the childish things he did every now and then… He'd be in the life of a child and it was something he needed to consider before getting too close to the raven haired girl standing in front of him currently.

"If I wasn't, Mom… I wouldn't be with her all the time."

"See, Carly? And if you're going to now insinuate that my daughter is after Morgan's money or something, I can assure you, she's not.. Not when we now have money of our own again… Not when she has her own inheritance now, thanks to my 9 am meeting with Diane Warren about putting my daughter into my will." Nina calmly inserted, looking at the other woman, a hand on her hip.

"Mom, you didn't have to…" Karlee started, Nina shaking her head and saying quietly, "And the lawyer over your father's estate is going to call both you and Kiki later because I turned over the fact that you were still living."

"Mom… we were okay, though." Karlee bit her lower lip, nodding under her mother's intent gaze as Nina said calmly, "You are my daughter. I'm going to make sure you're taken care of, one way or another.. For now, you're okay.. But life happens, kiddo. Trust me.. I still have plenty left after paying off my hospital bills. I'm still surprised your grandmother got the money unfrozen for me, honestly."

"Guilt." Carly rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to Morgan and Karlee, as their relationship was the most important issue at hand for her. But it did ease her mind, hearing Karlee stubbornly try to turn down her mother writing her into her will or setting her up as part of Silas' surviving family.

But she could still be after Morgan… Carly quickly realized how wrong that was when Morgan opened his mouth to tell Karlee, "I didn't get to tell you earlier but… Guess who got moved up to lead mechanic…"

Karlee smiled, she looked so proud of him Carly couldn't help but notice it, file it away for later, and grumbling, Carly told Morgan pointedly, " All I'm trying to say is be careful." as Morgan gave his mother a warning glare.

Carly stood there for a few seconds and then asked, "Are you going to come to your fathers? We were going to do a family thing this weekend… Karlee and Elena can come too, I don't think your dad will mind."

"But you don't want us there." Karlee pondered, giving the woman a raised brow. She'd given up trying to figure out Morgan's mother from one minute to another and she could see how Morgan had gotten to a point where he was doubting everything, down all the time, hurt, betrayed.. His mother's insistance on butting into every damn aspect of his life -while a good thing in small doses when absolutely needed like with his gambling addiction, was probably the biggest hinderance to him keeping any shred of happiness or confidence.

"Doesn't matter to me.. But if you really care about Morgan, you'll have to deal with all of us."

"And the same goes for you, Carly, all due respect." Karlee said as Nina smirked to herself, proud of her daughter. Her daughter had clearly gotten the strong will that she used to have before she lost it.

"It's at 12." Carly told them before turning and walking away. Elena tugged Morgan's pants legs and then held up the sign up sheet for the Nurses Ball. Morgan chuckled and took the pen, leaning against a wall to sign their names onto it, then he added himself and Karlee, smirking.. "What have you done…"

"You're dancing with me.. In front of everybody." Morgan smirked, chuckling when she grumbled for at least five minutes and then Nina said with a laugh, "This means you can go with me to look at dresses."

"Morgan? We have to wear dresses? Damn it." Karlee groaned a little. Elizabeth walked over to them and looked at the sign up sheet, smiling as she asked Morgan, "You're going to perform this year?"

"Yeah.. Pixie, she wanted to sing… and I'm making Karlee get up there with me for something too." as Elizabeth smiled and nodded, took the sign up sheet back to the front desk with her. As they were walking out of the hospital, Morgan laughed, stopping to pick up Elena, putting her on his shoulders. Karlee looked at his bandaged left hand and asked, "How'd you hurt it this time?"

"Little Bastard is back in the garage." Morgan chuckled as he slid his arm around Karlee and asked, "Do you think your mom would watch Elena tonight? It's just for a few hours… I kinda had a surprise.."

"She asked if she could already, actually.. What are you up to?"

"You'll see, Karina." Morgan gazed at her intently, Karlee bit her lip as she met his gaze and felt her knees weaken at the use of her real name by him… A few seconds passed and they were in the car, heading back to his apartment and Morgan smiled to himself.. The way they both always had each other's backs.. It meant more to him than he thought she even realized in all honesty.

"I wonder what she meant by Michael doing something lately that is driving her crazy?"

"I have no idea, Morgan." Karlee shrugged as she found his unbandaged hand, lacing her fingers through his as Elena spoke up from her car seat in the back, "I know what song I wanna sing!"

"That's good, Pixie.. Because I think they're gonna start the whole rehearsing thing tomorrow.. Right after you get out of school."

Karlee pretended to pout a minute and then asked, "And just what are we going to do?"

"Well, I talked to Milo earlier.. I'm a part of his thing this year.."

"Oh dear god.." Karlee muttered softly, her skin tinting red as she told Morgan, "I'm not responsible for my actions when all the women in the room want to look at you." with a teasing laugh. Morgan shrugged and told her simply, "I kinda won't notice."

"I guess I could ask if I could do something with the Starlets… Doesn't Molly?"

"She actually already asked if you would.. Thanks to Sabrina being gone, they don't have all the people for what they wanted to do." Morgan admitted, flashing her a grin.

* * *

NOTES:

OMG WOW... I HAVE 9 REVIEWS AND 7/7 FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! TO SAY THAT THIS MEANS THE WORLD TO ME IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER THOUGHT ANYTHING I WROTE WAS THAT GOOD.. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT.

So.. I'm writing the Nurses Ball into the story. And... I might possibly have one in the works for Michael.. Look, I think both of 'em are drop dead sexy.. and I got an idea for another !daughterfic, haha.


End file.
